Various systems, such as electronic commerce systems, may have delays associated with various functions. For example, when an off-line machine is brought online, the lack of cached data may result in delays in the processing of incoming requests while the data is loaded. In other systems, data may be loaded in a form that the system of must convert prior to use. Delays may occur while the data is being converted. Therefore, it is desirable for systems to alleviate such delays to increase, among other things, customer satisfaction.